


【千至】思凡

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Summary: 预留时间不够仓促写完，不改了
Relationships: 千至
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【千至】思凡

**Author's Note:**

> 预留时间不够仓促写完，不改了

记生不记死，是干卯木千景这一行的生存之道。这天不知是不是某人的祭日，但总归不是谁的生日，不是节日，也不是茅崎至恋爱周月、百天、周年的纪念日。这天没有公演排期，不发工资，不加班，不出差，不给高中生补课。这天和昨天一样，日光温和，轻微雾霾，月冈紬养了一星期的黄百合依旧没开苞，兵头九门的英语小测还是没及格。  
这天平凡得不该属于人间四月。  
就在这平凡且无聊的一天，卯木千景摘下戒指，成为了一个平凡且无聊的人。

辞职的过程出乎意料地顺利，12像是早有预料一样，听他讲明来意，让他把身上的联络设备和记忆卡留下，甚至没有过问缘由。12是他的上线，这个代号和December没有任何关系，他没有名字，一条陈年的刀疤从颧骨拉到侧颔，走在人群中会很扎眼。所以12从不离开驻地，像一棵盘虬深谷的老树，卯木是他的藤，斩断一根半死不活的藤对于一片林而言算不得大事，于是他放他走。

卯木千景从驻地出来，开车回市区。出城的高速堵车严重，他在中途下高架加油，等待的间隙去便利店买烟，收银员是个长相白净的年轻男孩，戴一顶深灰色的鸭舌帽，学生气很重，扫码过机时低着头小声念叨价格和找补金额。卯木觉得有趣，多看了他两眼。  
男孩把烟和零钱递给他，卯木接过来，一边拆盒一边问：“今天出城的人很多？”  
“周末一般都这样，很多人去近郊过周末，大都是上班族或者带小孩的家庭。”  
“这样。”卯木冲他笑笑。

吸烟区刚刚被人使用过，卯木不大想进去，回到车里翻出一颗薄荷糖咬在嘴里重新上路。隔离带的另一侧车流依旧停滞不动，卯木松了点油，默默在心里计算自己对堵车的忍耐度，他决定下周末去近郊度假，最好拉上茅崎，莇和椋也可以，九门就算了，他得继续学英语。  
他不做April了，自然没法再回之前的公寓，于是直接回剧团宿舍。刚过饭点，104的两个小子在洗碗，茅崎和希特隆坐在沙发上玩游戏，希特隆见到他，热情地打招呼，茅崎跟着抬眼，懒散地问候了一句。卯木从冰箱里取了一瓶水，一边喝一边回房，他行装简陋，秋冬的衣物都放在公寓，衣柜里也没几套日常正装。他得找12回公寓拿点衣服，转念一想，全部换新也未尝不可，这样想着，要重新经营一个普通人的生活要考量的东西就多了起来。茅崎端着点心盘推门进来，见他站在衣橱前发呆，问：“你做什么？”  
卯木把衣橱门合上，答非所问：“你下午怎么过？”  
“玩游戏，睡觉。”茅崎至咬着曲奇，说话时掉下一些饼干渣，他穿一件细绒套头衫，沾上碎屑不好处理，他站起来一边拍衣服，一边蹦了两下。卯木看着他，说：“别弄脏地板。”  
“知道知道。”茅崎抖落身上的碎屑，然后蹲下去处理地板上的，“前辈下午什么安排？”  
“去一趟商场，一起？”  
茅崎想了想：“四点出发的话可以。”  
卯木以为他要打限时活动，反正现在的自己而言时间相当富余，于是点头答应。

卯木换好家居服随手拿了本书上床，没一会儿竟然睡着了，这一觉睡的意外很沉，连梦也没有。茅崎拍他的被子叫醒他，他坐起来，揉着发胀的太阳穴问：“几点了？”  
“三点五十。”茅崎已经换好了衣服，大格纹衬衫规整束进休闲裤里，头发清爽有型，他系好袖扣，说，“难得见你睡这么沉，都不忍心叫你起来。”  
“我去洗个脸。”卯木把压出折痕的书放到枕边，下床时人还不清醒，脚步不稳。  
他一向守时，干脆利落地收拾好自己，茅崎站在中庭长椅边打电话，见到他出来，低声说了两句便挂了电话。他从风衣口袋里摸出车钥匙：“我开车吧？”  
“好。”真难得。

直到拉开副驾车门看到座椅上那个软绵绵的靠枕，卯木才后知后觉地回过神来，茅崎扣好安全带，将靠枕放到后座。卯木坐进车里，座椅位置和椅背角度对他而言都不合适，大抵是看出他形容的窘迫，茅崎说：“抱歉，前辈可以自己调一下。”  
他的车不常载人，副驾座椅按女友喜好调整后就没再顾过，卯木没动座椅，扣好安全带，说：“香氛味道不错。”  
“换了很久了。”茅崎尴尬地接话，挪车时借由看后视镜的功夫他瞥了一眼卯木，卯木神情平淡，但茅崎知道他心情不佳，座椅是一方面，过于甜腻的车载香氛火上添油。这人厌糖。  
他主动提出开自己的车倒像是一种存心捉弄，若是平时他是及其乐于看卯木吃瘪的，但今天却感到不安和后悔，也许是因为卯木看起来有些精神不济，也许是此刻的卯木完全呈现了他恋情与剧团生活的冲突，而这恰恰是他一直极力掩饰和回避的现实。  
人总是贪婪的，茅崎的贪心不在于要拿多高的游戏排名，也不在于工作上要得到多少赞誉和肯定，他贪在既要做一个体面成熟的大人，却又不想放弃任何一个做天真小孩的机会。因此他从不将工作带出公司，从前周末或是节假日常常回父母家或是姐姐家享受被宠爱的待遇，但自从父母开始关心他的情感生活，他待在剧团的时间就更多了。剧团是一个可以模糊年龄和时间的地方，责任不以年龄和阅历为标准衡量和分配，他有时做一个大人，更多时候只是从心所欲做自己。恋爱是属于成年世界里茅崎至的课程，欢愉也好，苦楚也罢，都不该与剧团沾上关系。  
“红灯。”卯木出声提醒，茅崎连忙踩下刹车。  
卯木问：“去哪个商场？”  
“都行，前辈打算去哪？”茅崎原本打算去的是靠近公园的新商圈，他和女友约在那附近的餐厅吃饭，和卯木逛的时候他可以挑个小礼物，那片商区店铺多，餐厅酒馆都有，他想着卯木如果逛完想去酒馆坐坐，晚上也许可以顺路再一起回来。但他没把自己的打算说出来，有点说不出口。  
“新开那片吧，公园附近，之前下班路过没细看。”  
茅崎眼睛亮起来，有些惊喜：“行。那片店挺多，据说有家酒馆的驻唱很不错。”  
“有点期待。”卯木敷衍一句，按下车窗，车厢里放进来一些微凉的空气。

茅崎将车停进地下车库，两人先后下车，搭电梯上楼。  
“前辈想买什么？”  
很多，衣服，电脑，日用品，家具电器，在短暂的思索中，卯木忽然觉得，自己应该买一套新房子。买房子显然不是一下就能订好的，他并不了解日本的房市，需要从长计议。于是他报出最简单的选项：“买点衣服，夏天穿。”  
“那应该是去······哦，一楼二楼都可以。”茅崎按好数字，“我还是头一回和除了我爸以外的男人一起逛街买衣服。”  
“你紧张？”卯木看他一眼，“不用紧张，我也不是没被你叫过爸。”  
“停，大庭广众父子游戏先放放，会引人误会的！”  
卯木耸耸肩膀：“OK。”  
男人逛街简单，卯木的穿衣风格相对固定，数来数去就那几家店。他身形骨架属于标准衣架子，往常走进店里只需往沙发上一坐，导购自会挑出合衬的衣服捧到他面前，半点不需他费神，有时连试穿也不必。多一个人就有些不一样，卯木刚从钱夹里抽出卡，溜达一圈回来的茅崎叫住他：“你不试？”  
卯木一愣，说：“应该合身，是吧？”  
他看了眼导购，导购看了眼茅崎，挂出礼貌的职业微笑，客气地说：“尺码应该是准的，客人如果不着急，可以试穿感受一下面料是否合意。”  
茅崎歪歪脑袋：“你不着急吧？”  
卯木拿上衣服去试衣间，过了一会儿，他换好衣服出来，茅崎放下茶杯，扒在沙发背上打量他，张了张嘴，却又没说话。  
卯木戴上眼镜，低头处理袖口，问：“想说什么？”  
“很前辈。”  
“什么？”  
“风格，风格很前辈。”  
“前辈竟然是形容词？”卯木同他揪字眼，这套衣服确实符合他一贯的风格，素色，规整，不出挑却也不至于让人觉得平庸。  
茅崎让导购递上一套他选的：“试试这个。”  
卯木便又走进试衣间，他反正不着急。  
这一套风格就变很多，白底搭无规则墨蓝水纹，衬衫袖口的垂坠感做得很是自然，卯木站在镜子面前，问：“这次是什么风格？”  
茅崎说：“看莎翁话剧会被邻座塞电话号码的风格。”  
卯木笑笑，把卡放到托盘里：“都结算了。”  
衣物会由店员送到住所，茅崎拎了个小纸袋，他趁卯木试衣服的时候，给女友选了一条丝巾，卯木看见了却没多问。两人又去了一间运动品牌，卯木买了一套跑步服，还给茅崎安排了同系列不同款的一身，茅崎自然拒绝，客套得理所当然：“我绝对不会加入晨跑的，想都不要想。”  
卯木尊重他的选择：“那就夜跑。”  
“放过我吧。”  
“下次一定。”  
那就下次再算了，茅崎把收据塞进纸袋，说：“我不会说谢谢的。”  
“也不缺那一句。”  
茅崎哼声，问：“还有什么要买的？”  
“去超市？”  
“那先把这个寄存吧。”茅崎指了指脚边的纸袋。

半开放的超市顾客很多，卯木落后茅崎两步的距离走在后面，茅崎取了一辆推车，单手扶着往里走：“别又是买香料吧。”  
卯木没说话，他没什么想买的，或者说，他根本就不知道有什么要买。他只是知道超市对于普通人的生活很重要，但他并不知道原因。就算是香料，他也不明白应该怎么买，在哪里买。  
他若有所思地跟在茅崎身后，茅崎有时停下来，拿起货架上的商品研究，一番比对后有时放回去继续走，有时把其中一样放进推车，他看起来娴熟自然，游刃有余，和超市里其他顾客一样。卯木环顾四周，然后转向货架，僵硬地拿起两瓶水果罐头，他看着包装上的成分介绍，思索自己现在的动作够不够正确。  
“这个很甜。”茅崎忽然出现在他身边。  
“哦。”卯木掩饰自己的慌乱，冷静地把两瓶罐头都放进推车，“给十座买吧。”  
“前辈涨工资还是发绩效了？太慷慨了吧。”茅崎吐槽。  
“都没有。”  
“还以为前辈是那种超理智型消费者，原来跟我也差不多嘛。”  
“怎么说？”  
“现在看起来并不像会好好规划理财的样子。”茅崎点评道，他总觉得今天的卯木有些迟钝，也许是错觉。  
卯木想了想：“应该是事实。”  
这就令茅崎有些意外了，不过他并不想干涉太多：“那我和前辈就是一条战线的了，我姐姐整天叮嘱我注意投资和买保险，可我只想给游戏花钱，前辈理解我吧？”  
卯木思忖了一下，说：“理解，我打算买套房。”  
“啊？”您这真是跨次元级的理解，茅崎说，“怎么要买房，你不是有公寓吗？”  
“不住了。”卯木轻飘飘总结，抓起一袋膨化食品放进推车，动作和前面背书包的高中生差不多，“剧团以后会有新人吧，还是有个另外的落脚地好些，只是暂时有这样的想法，具体还没计划。我觉得日本挺好，尤其节日的时候。”  
他推着车往前走：“不过也可能是一时这样觉得，一个人过的时候，也许就不这样想了。”  
茅崎觉得他的话里信息量太大，一时消化不过来，他追上前面那个有些萧索的背影，勾上卯木的肩膀：“日本确实很好啊，除了冬天太冷，前辈要买房的话，以后我能去蹭住吗？我会打包咖喱和啤酒上门的，要不把臣打包带上怎么样，还有东，一起打麻将，赢钱的人请夜宵。前辈打麻将很厉害啊，是出千了吧？”  
“我数学好。”  
“我数学也好。”  
茅崎说：“那你房子要买大一点了，诶，要不我出点钱，买一间卧室怎么样，以后我被老婆赶出门就去你那住。”  
两人走到生鲜区，制冷设备让空气比其他地方低了好几度。卯木问：“你要结婚了吗？”  
“总有一天会吧，家里会越催越厉害的。”茅崎走到奶制品冷藏柜前选牛奶，“前辈呢？”  
“应该不会被催。”  
“挺好。”茅崎选好了牛奶，“前辈的话，看上去会让人觉得很可靠很放心，是那种一定会好好照顾自己的人。”  
卯木低头笑笑，辨不出情绪：“是吗。”  
“不过实际上应该是那种可以一个月都吃咖喱，买东西不看价签，迁就起人来就不知收敛的类型。”茅崎忽然敛了散漫神色，没看卯木，“所以，我来做那个坏人好了。卯木，找个人一起生活吧。”  
他说：“别再用那种眼神看我了。”  
那种纵容的，探究的，暧昧的，克制的，混乱的眼神，那种会让他误解，会让他犯错的眼神。他比卯木更了解人与人之间是怎么回事，他爱过恨过失落过欢愉过，他劣迹斑斑，身上全是生活的刻痕，而卯木不一样，他只是空有一身伤疤，灵魂却干干净净如同白纸。所以他看得懂那种眼神，求助的，困惑的，让人畏惧，让人形容惭愧。  
卯木垂下眼皮：“结账吧。”

从超市出来，两人都默契不提刚刚的插曲，只是话少了，气氛有些冷。茅崎把车钥匙给卯木：“你开回去吧，我和人约好了吃饭。”  
“你怎么回去？”  
“打车就好。”  
“好。”卯木接过钥匙，茅崎只想赶紧离开，于是转身就走。  
卯木去取了寄存的东西，一并拿到车里。车厢里全是香氛的气味，太浓烈，卯木觉得冥冥中有双手锁住了他的脖子，他快要窒息了。他抓住那双手死命挣扎开，一拳砸在方向盘上，喇叭发出刺耳的声响，车内的提示灯亮起来。他挣脱开，从车厢逃出来，额头上细细密密全是冷汗。

茅崎比约定时间早到，侍应生为他倒水，问他是否要现在点餐，他感觉烦躁，说不要。女友准时到，她在一间小学工作，说话柔声细气，性格驯顺温和，因为年纪比茅崎大，因此习惯在茅崎面前放低一些姿态，事事迁就。她的迁就里总带有一种讨好和自居长者的纵容，让茅崎想起自己父母长姊，这种迁就源于担忧和宠爱，固然让人舒适，但在他的家庭面前却显得重复而累赘。茅崎想起被他撂在身后的卯木，他说他迁就起来不知收敛，他的迁就里面掺杂了太多复杂的东西，不管是迷恋还是艳羡，茅崎不得不承认，那对他而言是猎奇的，他……沉溺其中，却害怕堕落。  
茅崎把丝巾推过去，说：“周末愉快。”  
女友惊喜地拆开礼盒，在她的笑颜里，茅崎感受到一种钝刀磨肉的疼痛。

他借口不舒服，没有送女友回家。女友离开后，他走到路边抽烟，车灯闪了一下，他扔掉烟头上前，拉开车门坐进去。  
树荫挡住了街灯，幽闭的车厢里他摸索着吻上另一个人的嘴唇，尝到同样苦涩的薄荷烟气，车厢里弥漫着馥郁的玫瑰香气，他在极度撕裂的意识里想起来这款香氛的名字，思凡。

卯木被刺眼的灯光惊醒，12站在玻璃墙后和医生说话，他从床上下来，手上的输液针已经拆了，留置针还绑在手臂上。他拉开门走出去，12看他一眼，说：“症状有些反复，再住一段时间吧。”  
他指着卯木脖子上的红痕：“这次臆想有自残现象，具体情况晚点我和医生谈。”  
卯木点点头，他知道自己情况不好，忽然问：“你知不知道有款香氛，叫思凡？”


End file.
